Lonely Road
by The-Radioactive-Banshee
Summary: "Why the hell did you catch me, Riddle?" "Because, oddly enough, I don't like seeing you fall." The lonely road that Adelaide must walk to reach Tom is long, but she's determined to face it head on. Slightly OOC at points, AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

A lot of people think I have issues. I do of course, I'm a seer. Sadly, they also consider liking 'Tom Riddle' to be 'weird'. It's not like I can help it. Yes, I totally wanted to fall in love with the demented dictator of Slytherin's common room. Yeah, I'm addicted to social suicide. Note sarcasm. They're all hypocrites, every girl in the House loves him. I'm just the only one confident enough to admit it. I didn't admit it to him, it seems like he's the only one who doesn't know.

Or that's what I thought.

Everything changed on that oddly sunny day. The day that I actually fainted from one of my premonitions. The day that Tom Riddle was there to catch me.


	2. Chapter 1: A Spell

A/N: Many thanks to all the people who read the rewritten prologue to  
>this story, even if you didn't review!<p>

Adelaide's P.O.V

I was thrown into a different time, a different setting. It was a  
>familiar sensation, one that I had experienced many times before. I<br>was seeing. The future or the past, which one I was not sure. I loved  
>it though, knowing.<p>

_A lone girl walked down a cold stone hallway. It was dark and the only  
>light in the corridor came from her slender wand. Bright, fiery red<br>hair flowed down her shoulders. She was alert, but not tense. It  
>seemed like she had a job to do, but it was a job that she had done<br>before._

_There was a piercing scream. My brain rattled in my head even though I  
>wasn't even truly there. The girl immediately sprang into action and<br>ran toward the ominous sound._

_It wasn't long before she arrived at the source. In a pool of maroon,  
>almost black blood was a pale, lifeless girl. Her eyes wide in terror<br>and her mouth agape in fear._

_The witch who was patrolling looked shock and a look of recognition  
>passed over her face. She knew the dead girl.<em>

_"LILY!" the girl turned around so fast that she would probably suffer  
>from whiplash.<em>

Then everything went dark.

Sadly, unlike with other visions, I didn't snap out of it when this  
>one was over. I felt the cold, hard ground leave the underside of my<br>feet. I couldn't brace for my landing because I was already  
>unconcious, but if I had been awake I would've felt equally hard yet<br>warm objects wrap around me- possibly arms- and I would've felt my  
>body stay suspended in the air.<p>

I was unconcious, though. I didn't hear my twin scream. I didn't hear  
>my best friend gasp in shock. I didn't feel the stares of hundreds of<br>Hogwarts students as I was carried toward the hospital wing.

I also didn't notice who the arms encompassing my form belonged to, or  
>why they were there to react so quickly in the first place.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Twiddling Thumbs

Chapter Two: Twiddling Thumbs

I woke up in the infirmary. I felt heavy, weak, like I had slept for days. My vision was blurry as I looked around the sterile, stone hospital wing. To my left, my twin sister Amelia was dozing in an uncomfortable metal chair. Next to Amelia, was my equally unconscious best friend, Evelyn Stark, who was in the same awkward position as my sister.

It was when I looked to my right side that I almost went into shock. There he sat, Tom Riddle, stoic as ever. He was also wide away and staring at my flabbergasted face, "Hello, Tom." I greeted with a hoarse voice of a sick person. With averted eyes, I twiddled my aching thumbs, as all my body was aching, idly.

"Adelaide Murke." He responded with a nod. Of course, he won't tell me why he's there unless I ask.

"My only question, Tom, is why in Merlin's name were you watching me sleep?" my voice took on an accusatory tone while eye raised on eyebrow coolly.

He shot me an amused smirk, "I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were alright. Prefects duty, and the responsibility of the person who caught you during your fainting spell."

"Oh, so it was you who my dead weight crushed. That's nice to know." I felt my pale face slowly fill with bright red warmth, otherwise known as a blush, and turned my eyes downward to my slightly shaky hands.

"You underestimate my strength, Adelaide. You don't weigh much at all. Now I must take my leave." Before I could get another embarrassing word in, he had already made it half way across the room.

Git.

He almost called me fat but covered it up with a smooth compliment. Very smooth. I believe I was equally smooth with me self-control and strong aversion to fainting (again) in his presence.

Very smooth, indeed.

It was at the moment that I had finally come to my conclusion, that Evelyn woke up, "Good . . .eh, morning I think, Adelaide. Why are you wearing your shocked and embarrassed face?"

"Maybe because I woke up and lo and behold, I was carried here by Tom Riddle. On top of that, he watched me sleep for however long I was here! Just lovely." I turned my glare onto her unsuspecting, groggy mind and let her soak in my statement.

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention that. Even though I didn't exactly have a chance to, I'm sure I would have. Sorry Adelaide . . ."

"Whatever, I'll be sure not to warn you when Oliver watches you sleep all night." And with that final quip at her 'beloved' I turned over and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so, even though Adelaide really likes Riddle, she hates that she likes him and wishes that she didn't. Also, Oliver will make some sort of an appearance later in the story. Possibly next chapter. Technically I just created the character and I need to figure out who he is exactly before writing about him . . .**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-The Author.**


End file.
